


27. Pillow Forts

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort No Hurt, Experimental Style, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: The Sides all have different ideas of what Pillow Forts are, and Logan loves each and everyone one of them, because they’re all with his FamILY.





	27. Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m doing this in a different style bc I have no idea how to write this… Sorry.

Logan often thought about how the others treated him when he regressed. 

They treated him different, of course they did, because he had different needs as his regressed self. He was more emotional and illogical and curious, so they adapted to fill those needs. But not only that. They all looked after him in their own unique ways.

Patton was very sensual and very paternal, always considering Logan’s feelings and doing his best to comfort with soft touches and whispered words of support. He was very calm and patient with him, and his emotions often mirrored Logan’s own.

Roman was more of a friend than a carer, nothing but fun, games and adventure on his mind. Logan’s safety was a priority, but perhaps not his first. Roman found interesting ways to take the weight off of deep and dark matters, such as night-  _ Knight Mares _ , which reduced a lot of stress when Logan was regressed.

Virgil was blunt and to-the-point with him, not often shielding Logan, which was strange because he was also very over-protective. Logan figured this was Virgil trying to think about what he’d want: An outright answer without tip-toeing around. Sometimes it helped.

Deceit, well, he tried his best to use simple lies so Logan didn’t misunderstand him. He, rather ironically, always told Logan the truths he needed to be told. He was very careful not to hurt his feelings after their first ordeal, so was usually quiet around him, unless his input was required.

Thomas loved him, he knew that from first thought. Thomas was all those things: Sensual and paternal, a friend who took the weight off, blunt and to-the-point, and truthful. He was a healthy mix of all those things, which was to be expected, since the Sides made up his personality.

So… Was it really so bad that Logan conducted a small experiment in between regressive episodes?

* * *

“Papa?” Logan knocked on Patton’s bedroom door. The Moral side replied almost immediately, throwing the door open with a wide smile.

“Hi, Lo! You okay?”

“Can we make a pillow fowt?”

“Sure, kiddo! Come in.” Patton beamed, stepping aside to allow Logan in. “You know, I got a  _ soft  _ spot for pillow forts!”

“Papa, that was awful.”

“ _ Fort _ -ful?”

“Just help me build fowt, pwease.”

Logan and Patton’s fort was simple. Cushions and blankets on the floor with some sort of netting closing the area off from the rest of the room, the whole thing adorned with tiny fairy lights. 

Once they were finished, Patton sat with Logan on his lap, flicking through a photo album of Thomas’ fondest childhood memories as Patton told story after story.

_ Conclusion: Patton’s pillow forts are an organised build that requires planning and decorating. They are designed to be comforting, calming, and aesthetically pleasing, and are most appropriate for moments of nostalgia or sadness. The effects of Patton’s room adds a warmth that cannot be explained. _

* * *

“Wo-man?” Logan knocked on Roman’s door.

_ “What’s the password?” _

“...Do you want to build a snowman?”

_ “You may enter.” _

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, smiling when he saw Roman painting on the walls.

“Good morrow, Lord of Logic.”

“Good mowwow, Pwince of Pointless-And-Unwealistic-Ideas.”

“Wait, what?”

“Can we build a pillow fort?”

“Of course!” Roman waved his arm in the air, conjuring a mountain of pillows, blankets and plush animals. “You take that side, I’ll take this side!”

An hour later found the room completely covered. Roman grabbed one of his spare pillows, throwing it over his fort and into Logan’s. Logan ducked down behind his fort.

“I suwwender!” Logan cried, his hand slowly reaching for the pillow. Roman laughed, climbing to stand atop his fort. He was about to claim victory when Logan threw the pillo with force, knocking Roman down from his literal and metaphorical pedestal. No sooner had Roman fallen to the blanket-covered floor, Logan pounced on him, a new pillow in his hands. Roman grabbed it suddenly, tossing it aside and rolling over so Logan was under him before tickling him mercilessly. Logan squealed as Roman laughed.

_ Conclusion: Roman’s pillow forts are largest and take longer to construct, however, they are sturdy, as proven by the Battle Of Fort Pillow (Not to be confused with the Battle Of Fort Pillow in 1864 during the American Civil War). They are most appropriate when bored or troubled, as they provide pleasant and… enjoyable distractions.  _

* * *

“Wirgil?” Logan knocked on Virgil’s door.

_ “Shit- Don’t come in!” _

Logan waited patiently, slightly worried when he heard a crash and a bang, before the door flew open, revealing Virgil in a slightly panicked state. 

“Hey, uh… It’s not such a good idea to come near my room, L, after what happened last time-”

“Oh…”  _ Was his experiment ruined?  _ “Sowwy.”

“No, no, it’s okay. What did you want?”

“To build a pillow fowt…” Logan muttered. “It is fine if you do not-“

“I’ll get some stuff. We’ll make it in the living room, okay?”

“F’ank you, Wirgil!”

Virgil had moved the couch into two halves, putting them back-to-back with a meter-wide gap between them before draping a dark blanket over them to create a tent-like den. He then filled the space with cushions and a few books he’d brought for Logan, including puzzle books and astronomy information books.

The two sat in silence in their fort, Virgil’s arm around Logan as he scribbled away in a puzzle book, one of Virgil’s headphones in his ear. Virgil, wearing the other headphone, scrolled through his Tumblr, occasionally looking to see what Logan was doing.

_ Conclusion: Virgil’s pillow forts are easy to construct and require little time or effort. They are dark and plain, and very quiet, a great solution if sensory overload ever becomes a problem again, or if I just need to be alone. Consider sleeping in one. _

* * *

“Dee?” Logan knocked on Deceit’s door. Deceit pulled it open without a word. “Can we make a pillow fowt?”

“My room is  _ definitely  _ a place to do that.” Deceit sneered.

“We can make one in my woom?” Logan suggested. Deceit thought about it.

“I  _ don’t  _ think that’s a great idea.”

Deceit didn’t seem to know what a pillow fort was, so after some explaining from Logan, Deceit finally created a small nest of pillows and blankets under Logan’s bed. The two lay under there, not really doing much, until Deceit spoke up.

“I am enjoying this.”

Deceit’s hand flew to cover his mouth, startling Logan.

“You do not haf to be here if you do not want to.”

“No, I mean it. I’m having fun. I enjoy spending time with you.” Deceit blinked in confusion. “I’m not lying...Why am I not lying?”

“Pewhaps it is the effects of my woom… I am Wogic, after all… Pewhaps you awe… more wogical in hewe?”

“So… I can tell the truth in here?”

“It seems so, yes.”

“Then…” Deceit smirked. “You are loved, and very important.”

Logan blushed.

_ Conclusion: Deceit has little experience with pillow forts, but he did well for his first time. He makes a nest that is very comfortable and takes little time and effort to assemble. It is a mix of Patton and Virgil’s forts: Dark and quiet, whilst also comforting and calming. _

* * *

“Hello, Thomas.”

“Oh, hey, Logan! You okay?” Thomas asked, sitting up on the couch.

“Can we make a pillow fort?”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t see why not. Why don’t we make it over the stairs?” Thomas suggested. It was logical, Logan noticed, to use the banister and railings to their advantage.

“Good idea.”

It took longer to build, but by the end, they’d made a decent sized pillow fort. Thomas admired his handiwork, his hands on his hips as he looked the fort up and down. 

“Huh. Usually it falls down by now. We make a good team.”

“We do.” Logan smiled, nestling into the pillows. Thomas smiled and crawled into the fort next to Logan.

“Hey, Lo…? Can I tell you something?”

“Of couwse.”

“You… You’re doing really well, you know that? Like… really  _ really  _ well. Just… How quickly you adjusted to regressing and let us in to help and confessed to so much that you didn’t really want to confess… Just coming to me and asking to build a fort was proof enough that you’ve changed your outlook on regression, that you don’t see it so much as an inconvenience, but an opportunity. I’m really proud of you, Logan.”

_ Conclusion: Thomas makes… unstable pillow forts. However, we fixed it with tape. It took a while to construct, and a while to fix, but it was acceptable. As for the fort itself… It was… It felt like home. Thomas feels like home. Recommended when in need of comfort and reassurance. _

_ Overall conclusion: My FamILY all make unique and different pillow forts. All are great for one purpose or another, so therefore I cannot choose a favourite. However, I can understand my FamILY better, and determine who is best to seek out in times of regression. I love them. _


End file.
